


Shelter from the Storm

by Silverqwill



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Claire and Leon have gone through some shit, F/M, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Soft Vore, Takes place after the events of Resident Evil 4, implied/referenced PTSD, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverqwill/pseuds/Silverqwill
Summary: Thunderstorms, Claire discovered, triggered her into spiralingThankfully, she can be given solace within her best friend
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 13





	Shelter from the Storm

_ Loud _

Everything was loud, too loud

Thunder rumbled overhead, and it made Claire flinch, burying further into the fabric under her body, biting her lip

It sounded all too familiar and she hated it, hated how her heart picked up in speed at the noise just above her, hated how it reminded her of Raccoon City, though all that was left of the town was ashes now

She felt tears prick at her eyes, and she blinked, refusing to let them fall

_ You can’t have a panic attack, not right now, please _

“Shit. Claire, are you okay?”

A voice buzzing through her chest stopped her for from spiraling, the voice was soft and familiar, carrying warmth as it reached her ears

Right

She’d been laying on Leon’s chest when the thunderstorm had begun, hoping that maybe, just maybe listening the man’s heartbeat would mute out the frightening booms that roared above the roof of the house

It didn’t

She swallowed, before murmuring “S’just spiraling, you snapped me out of it though. Thanks”

Leon’s eyes widened, gently draping a hand over the small woman currently curled above his heart, Claire relaxed into the heat the hand resting over her gave off. Leon always emanated warmth, it soothed her

Another roar of thunder above made her bite her lip, yes, while the warmth from Leon’s hand, and the heartbeat below her was keeping her from panicking, it didn’t help her heart any, nothing properly muffled the temperamental weather outside

An obvious place to wait out the storm met her with a soft gurgle

Yes, sure. Leon swallowing her alive so she was protected beneath layers of flesh and muscle had been a last resort. Still…

Everything had been stifled within his belly, the growls of zombies, ringing of gunshots. She’d been so surrounded by Leon that she’d forgotten the outside world existed for a few hours

Claire wanted that again, in this moment

“Hey, Leon? You remember the whole ‘last resort’ thing, back in Raccoon?” She asked, her voice quiet, but not inaudible

His gaze, previously distant, returned to her “Yeah? What about it?”

She exhaled “Can we do that again? At least until the storm clears up”

If Leon flushed red, she didn’t notice in the darkness and the dim light of the television

“Sure” Leon had managed, as he gently lifted his hand off Claire. God, Redfields had no subtlety, did they? Then again, Claire’s stubbornness and straightforwardness had been secondhand from Chris, there was no doubt about that

Gently, he grabbed Claire by her torso, lifting her above his maw (which, granted, he was thankful for the light emanating off of the T.V in this moment, it snuffed any worried he had about accidentally hurting Claire in the process of swallowing her alive) and let his tongue accept her gently into his mouth, it falling shut with a soft click of teeth behind the woman

Claire didn’t know how she thought this was ever going to be her demise, then again, she wasn’t aware that Leon wasn’t  _ going  _ to murder her through eating her alive, back in Raccoon City, she couldn’t be  _ sure _ . Everything was out to kill her at the time, even other survivors

She laughed softly when the tongue gently nudged her, the “Are you okay?” having gone unsaid, patting the muscle beneath her, she sighed “I’m fine, Leon”

An affirmative hum rolled around her in the darkness, before she felt her surroundings tilt, sliding her towards the quivering throat, a soft swallow pitched her into the throat’s muscles, who kneaded at her legs gently, another swallow was enough for the muscles to engulf her entire body

The esophageal muscles around her hardly tightened around her as they kneaded her further into the taller of the two’s gut, the soft thumping of Leon’s heart was now above her, making it clear that she’s been growing near to his stomach,  her theory had been correct, as her slightly cramped space had shifted into a more open, freer space, the stomach gurgling softly at her arrival. Almost sounding appeased to have Claire within its hold again

Leon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he felt Claire’s warm shape slip into his stomach, she felt so heavy within. He could feel her moving around, finding somewhere to get comfy.  He shuddered, he forgot how  _ weird _ it felt to feel someone so small move about in his gut, then again, it’d been seven years since Raccoon, most of it he didn’t want to remember, shaking his head, he lowered his hand to his middle, pressing in at where he could feel her form

Leon could feel the way she’d curled up against his hand, Claire felt more relaxed than she had in years, not as tense as she was when she’d been laying above his heart, and not directly under it. Patting at her idly, he shifted to get comfortable on the couch they’d been laying on; not particularly keen on disturbing Claire when she was obviously contented beneath his skin

The warmth around Claire made her feel drowsy, trying her hardest not to spiral into a panic attack had been exhausting, that and the fact she was surrounded by her best friend again, hidden away from the world, was making it tough  _ not  _ to fall asleep

Nestling further into the walls cradling her, she yawned, letting her eyes slip shut

She was out in seconds

Leon rolled his eyes fondly as he felt Claire make herself comfy before going lax, kneading at her before draping a hand over where he felt the smaller of the two

Leaning his head back against the armrest of the couch, he fell asleep in tandem with the woman nestled within his belly, safe and sound. Neither of them cracked an eye at the sound of rolling thunder, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic has lived in my head rent free for a month. I needed some fluff, so here we are
> 
> Also, coincidentally. I'm uploading this to here just as there's a thunderstorm where I live, lmaoooooo


End file.
